


something real

by clearvinyl



Series: high school friend!ez [1]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearvinyl/pseuds/clearvinyl
Summary: it's some bullshit that I been through,hope it's not the same with you
Relationships: Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Reader
Series: high school friend!ez [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	something real

**Author's Note:**

> bonus scene/sneak peek for the upcoming jump out the window series
> 
> high school friend!reader has breasts and a vulva, and is fem presenting/woman identifying - everything else is ambiguous
> 
> @challengeahellcat on tumblr

"Wait I got it now," EZ says. Then proceeds to bust his ass.

You try to help him up but you're laughing so hard that you end up on the rink’s floor right next to him. For a varsity athlete turned biker, you'd think roller skating wouldn't be that hard. But EZ is so bad on eight wheels that most of the night has been spent with him falling. And you're having so much fucking fun.

You think he is too, if the goofy smile on his face is any clue. It's cute how he's been taking the wipe outs like a champ, and with each fall you get closer to doing something stupid - like finally finding out if his lips are as soft as they look.

"Alright, let's stop before you break your neck," you say instead of kissing him. Y'all manage to get off the floor, and then with his hand in yours you lead him over to the rental counter.

The roller rink hasn't changed since you started coming here as a kid. Hell, it hasn't changed since the 80s. With all the flashing neon lights, the oldies but goodies blasting out the speakers, and the geometric patterns everywhere, it feels like you stepped right into the past.

When you switch back into your shoes, the throbbing in your legs and feet tells you it's probably time to go home, but you don't want this to end yet. You don't even know what _this_ is - you just made sure to point out that it's _not_ a date. Which is obviously bullshit. But besides the mutual flirting, EZ hasn't pushed you to own up to your feelings for him. Feelings that get deeper the more he gives you time to work through all the ugly emotions that came with being cheated on.

_By the motherfucking piece of shit who proposed just so he could hide-_

You cut that thought off before it has you breaking shit. Again. The arcade room catches your eye and you thank God for the distraction before pointing it out to EZ. "Think you can handle racing me on virtual wheels?"

"You say that like I wasn't skating circles around you earlier," he has the nerve to lie with a straight face.

"Ha! Okay, loser has to pay for ice cream."

"It's on."

It becomes a tournament between the two of you to beat each other in every game there. Street racing, skeeball, air hockey, basketball, zombie hunting. Even that scam "game" where you put tokens in the machine to try to push an avalanche of tokens out. Every time EZ wins, he does a victory dance like he’s trying to show you he's got moves without the skates. And even though you end up losing the competition by _one point_ , he still pays for your deluxe double scoop cone with the works.

This whole not-date feels exactly like what you would’ve done as teenagers and you can’t help but wonder what if. What if the two of you got together before Emily and your ex's stupid ass came along, back when you had the biggest crush on EZ.

Not that there's any guarantee that relationship would’ve ended any better - you both learned the hard way that most high school sweethearts don’t last for a reason. People change, life throws curveballs. Yet even with understanding that, even with seeing the difference nine years made, EZ still feels like the boy you clowned with in the back of every class you had together. The sensitive tough guy duality, lionhearted kindness, smart-ass humor. It's all the same.

_Or you're just fooling yourself. You've already been blinded by memories once, right?_

That’s another thought you shove out of your mind before it ruins your mood.

It’s just after midnight when the rink kicks y'all out for closing time, and EZ makes sure to walk you to your door when he takes you home. Just as you're saying goodnight, he pulls a folded up paper out of his pocket and hands it to you.

“What’s this?” you ask while eyeing the paper. The edge of one side is torn like it was ripped out of a notebook.

“When I moved some stuff out of Pop’s house, I went through all the high school keepsakes. I saw this and thought it’s something I probably should’ve shown you years ago.”

Your head tilts as you squint at him. “That’s real fucking cryptic.”

“It’s nothing bad, I swear,” he rushes to explain. You start to open the note but he covers your hands with his. “You should, uh, look at it later though.”

Is he... blushing?

“Okay, Reyes,” you agree - but not because you're a sucker for his puppy eyes.

“Cool.” He hesitates for a few seconds before saying, " _Dulces sueños_." Then he squeezes your hands and walks off, leaving you thoroughly confused. After letting yourself into your place, you're quick to turn on a light and unfold the paper to see what all that was about.

Nostalgia hits hard as you look at what has to be EZ’s old Latin notes. Lord knows you barely remember shit from the years you two spent learning a dead language, but you vaguely recognize one of those dramatic love poems your teacher had the class translate for "fun". Except...

EZ had replaced the lovers' names with yours and his. And in the top right corner, right above the date, is your first name with his last inside a lopsided heart.

The what-if from earlier comes rushing back, along with too many emotions to sort out exactly what you're feeling. Regret? Disbelief? Joy? Fear? You stand there for a while, trying to figure yourself out and what the hell you’re going to do with Ezekiel Reyes.

Eventually, for now, you decide on texting him ‘ _Tú también nerd 💕_ ’, and putting the note under your pillow like a charm for sweet dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> dulces sueños - sweet dreams
> 
> tú también - you too


End file.
